ways_of_darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Theuderic Ragenald Merovéch
, Grandfolk | age = | race = Human | class = Inquisitor | religion = }} Theuderic Ragenald Merovéch ( ) is an Etrandish former Inquisitor, and the current Spymaster of King Orlonius I of Etrand. He is a strong proponent of censorship and the Inquisition and believes that too much intellectual freedom can destabilize Etrand and weaken the government. He is also known for favouring a strong centralized government like that of Froturn over the current decentralized feudal system that Etrand has. Early Life Theuderic Ragenald Merovéch was born in Grandfolk on as the second son of a Veremoud Merovéch, a retainer under the employment of King Cairbré I of Etrand. It was decided at birth that as the second son, Theuderic should become a priest, while his older brother should inherit the father's wealth and title. As such, Veremoud handed over Theuderic at the age of 6 to the Frettinoarian Order to be trained as Cleric, and hopefully get ordained as a Priest if he graduates. At the age of 13, due to his extensive talent at the subjects he studied and at Clerical Magic, the Church sponsored his travel to and further education in Yanus, Froturn. Previously a tolerant and curious boy who had a high interest in foreign cultures and aspired to become the kind priest who shelters the poor and sick, Theuderic came back quite different from Froturn. Spending five years in the Froturn of King Cael'mus, had the opposite effect on him than expected - rather than growing even more tolerant and liberal due to exposure to foreign cultures, he has grown bigoted and sympathetic towards the Inquisition. Returning to Etrand, he became a near-fanatical admirer of King Cairbré, who died two years after his return. Theuderic spent three years back in Etrand to complete his clerical education, finally graduating in 790. Even though a future as a Preacher was what was intended for him by his teachers, he decided to join the Inquisition instead. He applied for Inquisitorial training, and was soon accepted, sent back to Yanus to be trained. Inquisitor After graduating in 790, Theuderic once again travelled to Froturn, to the Headquarters of the Inquisition in Yanus, where his next stage of education would begin. Even though the political climate of Froturn at the time did not allow him to "inquisit" - question and arrest heretics/infidels - he was still given a good deal of training: he was given martial education (mainly regarding the usage of the warhammer, the weapon of the stereotypical inquisitor), education in Destruction Magic and the usage of torture devices, for "enhanced interrogation". He was also taught methods of inspection, criminology and knowledge of law. Theuderic got ordained as a full-fledged Inquisitor in 793, and was ordered to return to Etrand, where he had work to do as an Inquisitor. He was somewhat succesful in the crusade against the Order of the Eternal Crystal Flower, as he was personally responsible for finding one of their hideouts and burning it to the ground. He also oversaw the investigations regarding the missionary scandals. In 809 - disobeying the Church's ban on Inquisitors and clergimen taking part in wars between Titanist countries - took part in the Froturnish Civil War, being a part of of Prince Bryant's retinue, barely escaping with his life. Even though he was admired as an Inquisitor, bowing to pressure from the government of Froturn, Theuderic was forced to quit the Inquisition. He would spend the next half year living on the goodwill of the Church, agitating against the Froturnish government. Spymaster of the King Three months after King Calhoun I of Etrand died, Theuderic got hired by King Orlonius I of Etrand as Spymaster. Theuderic moved to the royal court, where he began his work. Working for the king, he began advocating more dictatorial policies - his main concerns were that the nobility would revolt or make a conspiracy like the Carolus conspiracy, or that Wood Elven agents would overturn the country. Currently, Theuderic is working on building a spy network in Etrand similiar to that of Etrancoast. Category:Humans Category:Inquisitors